The invention relates to a support element, to an integrated module for blood treatment comprising the support element, and to an apparatus for extracorporeal treatment of blood equipped with the integrated module. The invention also relates to a manufacturing process for an integrated module for blood treatment.
As is known, for carrying out extracorporeal blood treatments, such as, for example, hemodialysis, hemofiltration, hemodiafiltration, plasmapheresis, extracorporeal blood oxygenation, extracorporeal blood filtration or other treatments, there must be present at least one extracorporeal circuit through which the blood is made to circulate in order to be transported towards a treatment device. The treated blood is then returned to the patient's cardiovascular system.
With reference, by way of example, to a dialysis treatment, the extracorporeal circuit used comprises: a dialysis filter constituted by a container body including at least a first and a second chamber, separated from each other by a semipermeable membrane, a blood withdrawal line leading to the first chamber of the dialyzer filter and a blood return line destined to receive blood outletting from the first chamber and to return it to the patient. The second chamber of the dialyzer filter is connected to a dialysis liquid circulation circuit destined to receive the impurities present in the blood, as well as the excess fluid which is to be removed from the patient's blood.
At present, in extracorporeal blood treatment apparatus, the totality of lines destined for dialysis liquid circulation is housed inside the dialysis machine, while the lines forming the extracorporeal blood circuit are changed after each single treatment and are connected to the dialyzer filter, which can be changed either at each treatment or periodically, according to needs.
From the structural point of view, the dialyzer filter, the dialysis liquid circulation lines and the lines forming the patient's blood withdrawal and return branches are constituted by separate parts which are connected up and cooperate operatively following assembly.
The market offers apparatus, in particular destined for intensive kidney failure treatment, which are advantageously provided with integrated modules comprising a support structure, a dialyzer filter constrained to the support structure by means of a support element emerging from the support structure, as well as a hydraulic circuit comprising the tubing necessary for defining the withdrawal branch and the return branch of the blood from and to the patient, the lines (if present) for infusion of anticoagulant, or of substitution liquids, the dialysis liquid supply line, the discharge line for discharge liquid outletting from the dialysis filter second chamber.
The above-described integrated modules enable an easy and immediate attachment of the lines on the treatment apparatus and do not need any connection between the treatment device, for example a dialyzer filter, and the various tubes or lines destined to carry blood and other fluids. Further, the integrated modules enable removal both of the tubes carrying the blood and those carrying other fluids once the treatment has been concluded. In other words, with a simple loading operation and a connecting-up of the terminals and the fluid transport lines to the relative sources, i.e. bags or other, the user can start up the dialysis apparatus.
Similarly, once the treatment has been concluded, a small number of disconnecting operations and dismounting of the integrated module from the blood treatment machine will enable the operator to completely remove the extracorporeal circuit, the blood treatment device, any tubing for circulation of infusion liquids as well as for the dialysis liquid.
The ease with which the module can be set up guarantees efficiency and speed, much to be appreciated. in the case of intensive treatment, where the personnel involved, not necessarily expert in the use of blood treatment machines, can operate quickly and extremely reliably.
Though the above-described integrated modules have had a notable market success, they have shown themselves to be susceptible to improvement in various aspects.
Firstly, in the prior art, the connection between the support body and the blood treatment device includes an additional support interpositioned between the body of the treatment device and the support element, considerably complicating the overall structure of the integrated model.
The presence of an intermediate support structure between the support body and the dialyzer body causes the integrated module to be considerably unwieldy.
Additionally, the need to connect the dialyzer filter or another treatment device used with the extracorporeal blood circuit lines and the treatment fluid lines constitutes a further difficulty, as the connecting-up operations have to be performed in a zone which is difficult to access.
The above has obviously hampered the possibility of automating the assembly stages, considerably increasing production costs of the integrated modules at present on the market.